La voix du coeur
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Quand Edward abandonne Bella une nouvelle fois, Victoria la trouve, mais au lieu de la tuer, elle l'emmène avec elle. Dès lors, les deux jeunes femmes deviennent très proches et membres à part entière des Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : La voix du cœur.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Quand Edward abandonne Bella une nouvelle fois, Victoria la trouve, mais au lieu de la tuer, elle l'emmène avec elle. Dès lors, les deux jeunes femmes deviennent très proches et membres à part entière des Volturi.

.

.

Chapitre 1. Des choix faciles.

.

.

Chanson :

 _Paroles de Bella en Italique._

 **Paroles de Victoria en Gras.**

Paroles les deux ensembles en souligné.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été capable de faire des choses incroyables, mais je l'ai toujours caché, même aux Cullen et aujourd'hui, quand je vois la façon dont ils m'ont abandonné, je sais que j'ai eu raison de me taire. Par la suite, je me suis retrouver en route pour Voltera avec nul autre que Victoria. Oui, Victoria, le vampire qui voulait ma mort. Elle m'a trouvé et au lieu de me tuer, c'est joint à moi pour nous rendre à Voltera. Nous avons pris l'avion pour nous rendre en Italie. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous nous sommes découvert une passion commune, notre haine pour Edward Cullen. Victoria m'a appris quand espionnant les Cullen, elle et Laurent ont découvert qu'Edward avait commencer à me tromper quelques jours après que je l'ai sauvé des Volturi. Il me mentait depuis des mois et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, j'étais prête à sacrifié mon humanité pour lui, j'ai un décompte sur ma vie et il me trahit de la pire des façons. Victoria c'était rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour lui et avait décider de me laisser vivre, mais quand elle avait compris que je voulais me tuer pour lui, elle est venue me trouver et m'a tout dit. Nous avons passé des mois à nous connaitre, je lui disais tout, ma vie, mes secrets, mes talents cachés. J'étais plus proche d'elle que je ne l'ai été des Cullen, même d'Alice. A son tour elle m'a raconté sa vie, que James n'était pas son véritable compagnon, quel était son don, elle venait me voir chaque jour et j'appréciais sa présence. Puis Charlie est mort et Victoria était mon roc, elle m'a soutenu, elle a été forte pour moi. Elle était ma sœur. Ensemble, nous avons décidé de changer de vie. Ensemble, nous avons décidé de nous rendre à Voltera.

.

.

J'étais couché contre Victoria, je rêvais de l'amour que je portais à un homme. Un amour pur et puissant, pour un visage que je ne pouvais même pas voir. Mon esprit l'imaginait fort et rassurant, m'aimant d'un amour inconditionnel. Mon vampire au yeux rouge sang, aux baiser envoutant. Je me perdais dans mes songes aux plaisirs de la chair avec lui. Alors qu'il déposait un énième baiser dans mon cou, je me senti tiré de mon sommeil. Je relevais les yeux pour voir le regard désolé de Victoria.

« **Désolé de te réveiller sis', mais on va atterrir, attache ta ceinture.** »

Je grognais, la faisant rigoler.

« **Je rêvais que j'étais dans les bras d'un beau garçon et qu'il me faisait découvrir le septième ciel, ses yeux de rubis posés dans les miens.** »

Victoria éclata de rire au mot rubis pour décrire vampire. Je souriais à mon tour, Vic m'avait appris à être une autre moi. Finit la petite fille naïf et fragile. Vic m'apprend à me battre et c'est une sacrée combattante, elle m'apprend aussi à avoir plus confiance en moi et à aimer mon corps. Oh, oui, elle m'apprend beaucoup. Par exemple, trois jours plus tôt, nous sommes sortis en boite, on a trouvé une proie pour Victoria, un beau garçon pour un humain. On l'a ramené dans notre chambre d'hôtel, j'ai couché pour la première fois avec un homme, puis Vic l'a vidé sous mes yeux avant de m'embrasser et de me faire l'amour à côtés du corps. J'ai mis le feu à la chambre sans aucuns regrets ou dégout et nous sommes partit. Victoria m'a changé et en mieux. Je contemplais le paysage alors que Vic nous conduisait à Voltera au volant d'une Lamborghini rouge et noir métallisé.

« **A quoi tu penses,** me demande ma sœur en me sortant de mes rêveries. »

« **A nous depuis qu'** _ **il**_ **m'a laissé. Je pensais à quel point tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver.** »

Nous roulions à 170 km/h sur la route et pourtant je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais en sécurité avec Victoria.

« **Toi aussi sis', tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver depuis longtemps et en 453 ans, c'est pas rien. Je t'aime sis'** »

« **Je t'aime Vicky,** dis-je en souriant. »

« **On arrive à Volterra.** »

Je vis effectivement les abords de la ville apparaitre devant nous. Ma sœur ralentie tandis qu'on pénétrait dans la ville. On s'arrêta aux portes du château et on descendit de la voiture. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir noir qui complétait un ensemble comportant un pantalon en cuir noir lui aussi, un corset pourpre foncé, des escarpins rouges de 6 cm et une paire de lunette de soleil noir. Je montais sur le capot sous l'œil vigilant de Vic et attendis. Vic demanda, à personne en particulier, si quelqu'un comptait nous accueillir, les secondes suivantes, quatre vampires nous avaient rejoint. Je reconnu facilement Démétri, Félix, Jane et Alec. Tout quatre nous regardaient surprit.

« **Bella et… Victoria ?** Demanda Démétri. »

« **C'est Isabella** , laissa entendre Vic. »

Je souriais doucement en voyant leurs regards perplexes et je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, aux dernières nouvelles, Victoria voulait me tuer, enfin de leur côté. Je descendis de la voiture et me plaçais à la droite de ma sœur qui posa son bras autours de ma taille.

« **Bonjour Démétri, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir,** dis-je. »

« **De même pour moi. Puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faite ici, Isabella et en présence de votre traqueuse** **?** »

« **Oh, c'est une histoire vraiment intéressante, mais j'aimerais d'abords la raconter à vos maitres, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.** »

Démétri acquiesça.

« **Suivez-nous. Félix va emmener votre voiture au garage.** »

Vicky lui lança les clefs et ont pu voir un Félix fou de joie qui conduisit la voiture hors de notre vu. Vicky me jeta un regard et j'haussais les épaules. On suivit Démétri à l'intérieur, suivit par Jane et Alec. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Alec sur moi, comme depuis le début. Vicky me sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je pouvais voir le trouble chez elle, elle n'avait pas lâcher Démétri du regard, tout comme lui l'avait fait, et je voyais qu'elle cherchait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions mentales dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle leva sa main libre et je tapais dedans, nous déclenchant un rire qui fit se retourner Démétri et nous faire rire un peu plus. Démétri jeta un regard aux jumeaux, secoua la tête et reprit son chemin.

« **A damner,** me murmura Victoria en jetant un regard à la silhouette du traqueur. »

Je souriais à son geste, même si je savais que chuchoter en présence de vampire ne servait à rien. A damner était notre mot pour qualifier un male de sexy. Je regardais Démétri à mon tour.

« **A damner,** confirmais-je en souriant à ma sœur. »

Un grognement provenant de derrière nous, nous fit nous retourner légèrement, pour voir Jane qui jetait un regard surpris à son frère. On ne chercha pas à comprendre, Démétri nous fit entrer dans la salle du trône. Aro, Caïus et Marcus était tout trois à nous attendre. Je vis Aro sourire comme le chat de Cheshire, Caïus qui avait l'air agacé et Marcus qui tourna la tête vers nous à notre entré et nous fixait. Démétri s'agenouilla devant Aro et lui tendit la main. A la fin de sa lecture, Aro se leva et se dirigea vers nous à vitesse humaine.

« **Bella et… Victoria ?** »

Je ris doucement en me rappelant que Démétri avait dit exactement la même chose en nous voyant. Vicky dû avoir la même pensée car elle eut la même réaction que moi. Aro nous dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Quelque chose de drôle à partager mes dames ?** »

Victoria éclata de rire et je la suivis. On devait avoir l'air de deux folles, mais folles, nous l'étions.

 **« Excusez-nous,** se reprit Vic, **vous avez seulement dit la même chose que votre garde et sur le même ton. Cela vous semble si étonnant de nous voir ensemble Isabella et moi, que nous n'avons pas pu nous retenir.** »

« **Je pense,** souris-je, **que le faite que tu voulais me tuer doit y être pour beaucoup.** »

Aro me fixa comme essayant de sonder mon âme.

« **Je ne peux qu'approuver, mon enfant. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi vous trouvez vous en la présence de Victoria, où est Edward, votre compagnon** , Caïus cracha se dernier mot **, et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours humaine ?** Finit-il. »

« **Il n'est pas mon compagnon,** j'affirme **.** »

La colère a effacé mon sourire tout au long des paroles de Caïus. Victoria a perdu le sien et me regarde avec crainte. Mes yeux sont perdus dans ceux de Caïus et la colère si reflète. La seconde suivante, un vent froid s'engouffre dans la grande salle. Aro tourne la tête, cherchant l'origine de déversement étrange. Les lumières explosent les unes après les autres, ne reste que celles du fond où se trouve les trônes. Victoria me prend dans ses bras pour tenter de me calmer, geste qui n'échappe pas aux autres.

« **Chut, sis', tout va bien. Je suis là.** »

Le vent se mets à tourbillonner autours de nous, faisant voler nos cheveux et nos habits dans tous les sens. Mon regard est toujours fixé sur celui de Caïus qui me regarde maintenant avec intérêt. Victoria fait la seule chose qu'elle sait que ça me calmera. Victoria pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse à mon tour. Je me calme dans ses bras et entends des sifflements avant de perdre conscience.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Victoria «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

 _Oh, oh ! Parler de Fuckward, n'est pas une bonne idée_ , pensais-je. Ma petite sœur se met en colère et se déchaine. Les lumières explosent et je vois dans la pénombre la convoitise dans le regard d'Aro. Paris gagner, Isa vient de les intéresser, ma sis' ne mourra pas. Je lui parle en espérant que ma voix l'apaise, mais rien à faire. Je la prends dans mes bras, mais elle continu de regarder maitre Caïus avec haine. Je fais donc la seule chose qui me passe par la tête avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et elle y répond. Les minutes passent doucement et elle se calme enfin. Isa s'évanouit dans mes bras à bout de force. Je la serre contre moi, j'ai appris au fils des mois passer avec elle, que lorsqu'elle se sert de son pouvoir à grosse dose, elle perd connaissance. Je sais qu'elle deviendra un vampire puissant.

« **Fantastique,** murmure maitre Aro. »

« **C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?** Me demande maitre Caïus en s'approchant de nous. **C'est elle qui vient de faire ça ?** »

Je sonde son regard, mais n'y perçois aucune haine ou autre sentiments négatifs. Il semblait simplement intriguer par nous.

« **Oui.** »

Maitre Aro me tend sa main et je lui donne la mienne. Je vois ma propre vie défiler devant mes yeux de maintenant jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Isa et les Cullen. Il voit l'abandon de ma petite sœur, notre rapprochement, notre attachement, notre vie à deux, nos joies, nos peines, nos choix. Le don de ma petite sœur lui tire un grand sourire. Il retire sa main et pose un regard triste sur Isa. Il caresse sa joue d'un geste paternelle et me regarde ensuite.

« **Alors comme ça, les Cullen ont abandonné Isabella pour la seconde fois**. »

« **Oui,** je confirme. »

Je sens l'agitation parmi la garde Volturi. Je sens surtout le regard de colère d'Alec sur Isa. Ce mâle n'avait pas lâcher ma petite sœur du regard. Ses yeux reflétaient la joie, la fierté, le désir et l'amour depuis notre arrivé et maintenant la colère. Je suis prête à parier mon éternité que nous avions là le véritable compagnon de mon Isa. Je pose mes yeux sur Démétri et il me sourit. Si j'étais humaine, j'aurais rougit. Ma sœur n'est pas la seule à avoir trouver son compagnon en venant ici.

« **Ils ont enfreint les règles pour la seconde fois** , ajoute maitre Caïus. »

« **Oui,** confirmais-je encore. »

« **Victoria, mon enfant, pouvez-vous nous dire quel est votre décision à vous et votre sœur ?** Me demanda Aro. »

J'acquiesce et me lève, portant Isa dans mes bras. L'instant d'après Alec est à mes côtés et me tend les bras. Je lui remets Isa et je le vois la serrer en douceur dans ses bras. Je peux aussi voir les regards attendrit des Rois et des autres gardes sur Alec et ma sœur. Je souris à la vue du grand méchant Alec avec un regard doux posé sur une humaine.

« **Nous sommes ici Isabella et moi, pour le changement d'Isabella et nous joindre à la garde Volturi. Nous demandons aussi réparation pour les actes d'Edward Cullen pour la mort de mon ancien compagnon James et pour la trahison et la tromperie d'Edward Cullen envers Isabella**. »

Je vois maitre Marcus se lever et donné sa main à son frère qui sourit en nous regardant.

« **Accordé. Pour son changement et votre "réparation",** déclare maitre Aro en me souriant sadiquement, **nous verrons cela avec Isabella lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Alec, conduit ma fille Isabella et sa soeur à leurs chambres.** »

J'écarquille les yeux à son annonce. Le Roi Aro vient de déclarer qu'il faisait d'Isa sa fille. Ma sœur allait devenir la princesse de Voltera. J'ai du mal à y croire et je ne suis pas la seule à en croire les regards des gardes. Alec se dirige à vitesse humaine vers la sortie tout en prenant soin d'Isa.

« **Maitre, si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais partager ma chambre avec ma sœur.** »

« **Fait.** **Oh, et Victoria, j'espère que nous aurons bientôt le plaisir de vous entendre chanter toi et Isabella**. »

Je souris à sa demande, m'incline et rejoins Alec et Isa. Ma sœur sera folle à son réveille, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Je me réveille au doux son de la voix de ma sœur. Je me remémore ma crise et ma perte de connaissance. Je pose mes yeux sur une chambre magnifiquement décoré. Les murs sont d'un blanc avec des motifs noirs, le lit dans lequel je me trouve et un lit king size, de couleur noir, les draps sont en soies noirs. Il y a un bureau blanc, une immense fenêtre et un coin salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils dans lesquels se tienne Victoria et Alec. Vic chante la chanson qu'elle a l'habitude de me chanter pour m'apaiser. J'arrive encore à m'étonner de la facilité à laquelle nous nous sommes rapprochées, mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Je me lève et découvre que j'ai été changer, à la place de ma tenue, je porte une courte nuisette en soie rouge. Alec me jette un regard et me détail de haut en bas avec un léger sourire. Je dois dire que son regard ne me dérange pas. D'une démarche lente et sensuelle, je me rapproche de lui. De ma main, je frôle son cou et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, les jambes repliés sous mes fesses. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher et le séduire. Un besoin viscéral que je n'aie jamais ressenti, pas même avec _lui_. Alec se lève et vient s'assoir à côté de moi, me fixant d'un regard envoutant. Vic finit sa chanson et garde les yeux fermer encore un moment. Dès qu'elle les ouvre, elle me sourit.

« **Alors sis', ça va mieux ?** »

« **Beaucoup. J'ai fait des dégâts ?** Je demande honteusement. »

Vic éclate de rire.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, juste quelques lumières qu'il faudra changer, mais rien de permanent.** »

Je soupire rassurer. Alec repousse mes cheveux dans mon dos et caresse mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécié son contact. Je me surprends à pencher légèrement la tête de l'autre côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde ma sœur qui me sourit.

« **Euh, Vicky, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?** »

« **Siiiii,** chantonne Vic, **mais il va falloir que tu restes calme, sis'. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu à Voltera la première fois** ? J'acquiesce. **Eh bien, figure toi que, Alec t'a reconnu comme sa compagne d'éternité et qu'Edward l'a entendu dans ses penser, voilà pourquoi il était si presser de te faire quitter Voltera, pour que tu n'approches pas Alec. Il a fallu toute la force des gardes Volturi pour empêcher Alec de te rejoindre à Forks.** »

Je tourne la tête vers Alec, celui-ci baisse les yeux. Etrangement, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Instinctivement, je lève ma main et la pose sur sa joue. Alec me regard et je lui souris. Il me sourit et son sourire m'éblouit. C'est alors que je réalise enfin les paroles de Victoria. J'ai un compagnon. Alec est mon compagnon. Je sais qu'Edward n'était pas mon compagnon, mais jamais je ne m'étais douté qu'Alec l'était. A cet instant, Alec semble si désemparer, se peut-il qu'il ait peur que je le rejette ? Je me tourne vers Vic et m'aperçois qu'elle n'est plus là. Traitresse.

« **Isabella, je sais que tu as souffert, mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je t'aime tellement depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. C'était si dur de rester loin de toi. Tu ne ressens peut-être pas le lien entre nous, mais quand tu seras l'une des nôtres, tu le ressentiras. Je te promets** _ **mia cara**_ **, que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité et que je te chérirais. Je te rendrais heureuse pour toujours car je t'aime Isabella.** »

Mon cœur à raté un battement et même plusieurs. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ai jamais faite. Alec essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues en me souriant avec amour. Je ne ressens peut-être pas le lien comme lui le ressent, mais je sais que je veux lui faire confiance et l'aimer. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, être transformer et passer mon éternité avec mon beau vampire. Pour toute réponse, je me penche et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alec passe ses bras autours de ma taille et me tire à lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses jambes en train de l'embrasser. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« **Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.** »

Je m'écarte d'Alec en rougissant. Vic vient d'entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture qu'elle pose sur la table en verre devant nous. Alec sourit et plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Ma sœur me donne un sourit mutin.

« **Aller princesse mange, ensuite à la douche et on va voir les Rois.** »

Je me lève pour m'assoir à côté d'Alec pour manger, mais celui-ci m'attrape et m'installe entre ses jambes, ses bras autours de ma taille. J'hausse les épaules et mange. Après avoir fini, Vic m'entraine dans la salle de bain où elle m'a préparé des habits de rechange. Je m'engouffre dans la grande cabine de douche en verre, alors que Vic verrouille la porte de l'intérieur et s'assoie sur le plan de l'évier.

.

 **Tu as le droit d'allumer**

 **Tous les regards**

 **D'embrasser le hasard,**

 **Consumé dans un couloir**

 **Et j'accepte l'aventure**

 **Qui te construit en rupture**

Mais Stella reste avec moi

Je connais tes blessures

Bien mieux que toi

Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi

Mais je vais te soigner tu verre Stella

Même si les autres que tu vois te disent ça

Que tu es plus folle que moi Stella

 _Tu as le droit de te conduire_

 _Comme ça_

 _De masquer tes faux pas, s'ils_

 _Te ramènent tous vers moi_

 _Et j'accepte ton allure_

 _Sans un mot au pied du mur_

Mais Stella reste avec moi

Je connais tes blessures

Bien mieux que toi

Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi

Mais je vais te soigner tu verre Stella

Même si les autres que tu vois te disent ça

Que tu es plus folle que moi Stella

 _Je te suis à genoux qu'importe les coups_

 _Que tu donneras O ma Stella_

 _Les autres on s'en fout ceux qui parlent de nous_

 _Et qui rit de moi ô ma Stella,_

 **star**

 **Stella reste avec moi**

 **J'ai pansé tes blessures**

 **Rien que pour toi**

Tu n'es pas malade crois-moi

Mais je vais te soigner tu verre Stella

Et s'il faut

Mourir d'un combat

Je me bats pour toi

Tu es la sœur que je n'ai pas

O Stella ô Stella

Stella Stella ohahah

O Stella ô Stella

Stella Stella o

O Stella ô Stella

Stella Stella ohahah

Ô Stella ohahah

.

On éclate de rire alors que je sors de la douche fraichement lavée. Je me sèche et m'habille d'une robe blanche et longue à bretelle. Vicky me passe un châle en dentelle gris clair que je passe par-dessus mes épaules et on sort de la salle de bain pour tomber sur les Régents assis dans le coin salon avec Alec.

« **Mesdemoiselles, vous avez de magnifiques voix. Mes frères et moi-même sommes ravis d'avoir assisté à ce spectacle et je pense qu'Alec est de notre avis, n'est-ce pas ?** Déclare Caïus. »

« **Tout à fait,** déclare mon vampire en me fixant dans les yeux. »

« **Bien, venez ici, mes enfants,** nous dit Aro. »

Je m'avance pour m'assoir à côté de Marcus sur le canapé, mais Alec me fait m'assoir sur ses genoux en passant ses bras autours de ma taille. Vic prend donc la place au bout du canapé.

« **Bien, Isabella, nous devons voir avec toi la question de ton changement. Quand souhaite tu être changer ?** »

« **Le plus tôt possible** , je réponds avec un grand sourire. **J'ai trop attendu.** »

« **Bien, tu seras donc changé aujourd'hui, mes frères, Alec, Victoria et moi, nous en chargerons.** J'accepte. **Je sais que tu as connu les Cullen et leur alimentation, j'aimerais savoir celle que tu souhaites prendre.** »

Je suis contente, je porterais le venin de mon compagnon, de ma sœur de cœur et des trois Rois, qui d'autre peut s'en vanter ? Je réfléchis à mon mode d'alimentation et le choix se fait rapidement dans mon esprit.

« **Je suis une Volturi, je prendrais donc le sang humain. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre leur régime, ils ne sont rien pour moi et je veux pouvoir aller chasser en compagnie d'Alec et Victoria,** j'annonce en souriant.»

« **Je suis fier de toi ma fille,** me dit Aro. **Victoria m'as dit que tu voulais changer de vie, veut-tu changer de nom ?** »

Changer de vie, changer de nom, une nouvelle moi. L'idée me plais bien. J'approuve.

« **Quel nom désire-tu ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas.** »

Je regarde Alec qui me sourit.

« **Ange,** annonce -t-il. »

Je lui souris et consens.

« **Bien, nous allons te changer et à ton réveille, tu seras connu comme ma fille, la princesse Ange Volturi,** déclare Aro. »

Je souris. Alec m'embrasse et dépose un baiser dans mon cou avant de me mordre. Je suis déposé sur le lit et je sens quatre autres morsures au niveau de mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je suis contente, enfin ma nouvelle vie commencera bientôt. D'un coup, mon corps est en feu. Le changement à commencer.

.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_

.

.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, dit-moi ce que vous en penser. En ce qui concerne la chanson, c'est** _ **Stella**_ **que vous pouvez trouver en tapant** _ **Nightcore - Stella (Lyrics)**_ **sur YouTube.**

 **Bisous, bisous**

 **Ellyssa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : La voix du cœur.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Quand Edward abandonne Bella une nouvelle fois, Victoria la trouve, mais au lieu de la tuer, elle l'emmène avec elle. Dès lors, les deux jeunes femmes deviennent très proches et membres à part entière des Volturi.

.

.

Chapitre 2.

.

.

Chanson :

 _Paroles de Bella en Italique_

 **Paroles de Victoria en Gras**

[Paroles d'Heidi]

*Paroles de Chelsea*

Paroles à plusieurs en souligné

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

10 ans après plus tard

.

Aujourd'hui, il rentre d'une mission. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir mon fiancé. Ça fait maintenant 10 ans que je suis vampire et la princesse Ange Charline Volturi, fille d'Aro et compagne d'Alec Volturi. Alec a à peine mit un pied dans le hall que je cours dans ses bras. Mon vampire me rattrape et me fait tournoyer avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Ça fait 10 ans que je suis heureuse, j'ai un compagnon qui m'aime, une famille qui m'accepte et une sœur de cœur qui donnerait sa vie pour moi et moi de même. En 10 ans, j'ai développé mes dons. Mon premier don est un bouclier physique et mentale et le second, celui de la duplication. Je suis capable de copier les dons des autres et je peux aussi les offrir a d'autres comme tels ou en les modifiants. Ce qui est bien dans le fait de s'accaparer un don, c'est qu'il y a six ans, j'ai obtenu un don particulier, grâce à lui, je peux améliorer les dons des autres et les amener au sommet de leur puissance. Par exemple, mon père peut voir les souvenir des personnes en les touchants, mais depuis, il est capable de voir, mais aussi de transmettre. Je l'ai fait avec tous les membres de la garde. On a bien sûr gardé ce talent secret, ce qui nous donne un avantage sur nos ennemis. Victoria avait raison quand elle disait que je serais un vampire puissant. Je relâche mon homme qui me pose à terre et caresse ma joue.

« **Tu m'as manqué,** _ **mia cara.**_ »

« **Toi aussi. Devine quoi, papa organise un bal pour la semaine prochaine. Le but sera de me présenter officiellement comme princesse et d'annoncer notre futur mariage.** »

J'ai vraiment hâte de dire au monde entier qu'Alec est mon fiancé, qu'il est à moi et à moi seule. Alec m'embrasse et m'entraine dans le salon des Rois pour faire son rapport. Mon père m'annonce que les différents covens vont arriver pour le bal. Certains, comme les Cullen, arrivent une semaine plus tôt. Nous sourions tous, ma vengeance allait enfin pouvoir commencer. J'ai une rancune envers quatre Cullen sur sept et je compte bien détruire le clan Cullen, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'envoie un message à ma sœur pour lui dire que les Cullen seraient là dans deux heures. La première partie du plan était simple, Vic doit aller les accueillir et je dois intervenir avant que ça ne dérape. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête. Ensuite, je devais pousser Fuckward à la faute. Et troisième partie du plan, la destruction totale du clan Cullen. Je me rends dans ma chambre accompagnée de mon chéri. Nous avons à peine franchit le seuil, qu'Alec me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse. Nous retirons nos vêtements et finissons dans notre lit. Une heure et demie plus tard et quatre d'orgasmes, je m'habille d'une robe à corset bleu nuit à la jupe légèrement bouffante qui m'arrive aux genoux. Un maquillage léger en accord avec ma tenue et des escarpins gris pailleté. Alec s'approche et dépose une myriade de baiser dans mon cou à l'endroit de sa marque. Ais-je dit à quel point je l'aime ?

« **J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon ange.** »

Alec adore m'offrir des cadeaux, il dit que je le mérite et que ses présents me mettent en valeur. Mon vampire accroche autours de mon cou une chaine en argent au bout de laquelle pends un petit ange en argent qui tient un saphir de Ceylan, ma pierre de naissance. J'observe le collier dans le miroir et saute dans les bras de mon homme pour l'embrasser.

« **Je t'aime.** »

« **Je t'aime aussi mon ange.** »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et rejoint Vicky qui vient de me prévenir que les Cullen arrivent. Je renforce mon bouclier autours de moi afin d'être indétectable. Je vois Vicky et Dem qui me font un signe de tête et me sourit. L'instant d'après, leurs visages ne reflètent aucun sentiment. Je n'ai pas peur, les Cullen ne peuvent pas les toucher. Je suis capable de maintenir mon bouclier en permanence sur les habitants du château et tous en même temps. Tant que je me nourris, il ne faiblit pas. Je me cache dans les ombres et vois mon père et mes oncles me rejoindre. Nous observons la scène qui va se dérouler sous nos yeux avec excitation. Bientôt, les Cullen et Tanya Denali entrent dans le hall, ils se figent en voyant Vic.

« **Bonjour clan Cullen, soyez les bienvenues au château,** déclare ma sœur avec un sourire ironique. »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Les Cullen grognent et Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper ont l'air prêts à l'étriper. Démétri, rejoint Victoria et passe son bras autours de la taille de sa compagne.

« **Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma compagne. Victoria Volturi.** »

Leurs têtes décontenancées valent de l'or. J'enregistre cette image dans ma tête et me promet de la montrer à tout le monde plus tard. C'est le moment que nous choisissons pour entrer en scène. Nous avançons toujours invisible.

« **Que se passe-t-il ici ?** Clame oncle Caïus. »

Je lève mon bouclier et nous avançons. Les Cullen s'inclinent devant nous, n'ayant pas encore aperçut ma présence.

« **Ah, Carlisle, mon ami, je suis heureux de te revoir.** »

Mon père s'avance et serre la main de Carlisle. Je m'avance doucement pour me mettre à côté de mon père. Je suis fier de mon effet, les Cullen m'ont enfin vu et leurs têtes sont hilarantes.

« **Ah, Cullen, laissez-moi vous présentez ma fille, la princesse Ange Charline Volturi.** »

Aro me tends la main, je la prends et fait une révérence aux Cullen.

« **Cullen, soyez les bienvenues.** »

« **Bella,** halète Esmée. »

Elle m'écœure, Esmée se prend pour la bonne mère de famille, mais elle est aussi fausse que son mari et ses deux enfants prodiges. Je vois Alice qui commence à s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras, je la toise avec fureur et elle se stoppe. La surprise et la colère se reflète sur son visage, mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

« **Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là** , demande Esmée en fixant méchamment Vic du regard. **Oubli-tu qu'elle a essayé de te tuer, ma fille.** »

Ça y est, je vais vomir.

« **Premièrement, Vicky a plus le droit d'être ici que vous. Elle est ma sœur et l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas votre fille, je suis celle d'Aro et la seule femme qui peut prétexter au rôle de mère pour moi est Sulpicia. Et troisièmement, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.** »

Et c'était vrai, de tous les Cullen, ils ont été les seuls qui ont étaient vrais avec moi. A peine j'ai finis de parler que Rosalie se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je la serre contre moi, nous n'avons jamais été très proche toutes les deux, mais je suis prête à changer ça.

« **Oh, Bella, je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point je regrette. J'ai été une vraie chienne avec toi, mais je voulais seulement te protéger. Je voulais que tu puisses vivre une vie humaine et avoir ce que moi je n'ai pas pu avoir**. »

« **Je te remercie Rosie et j'accepte tes excuses. Aller sourie, tu es bien plus belle quand tu sourie**. »

Rosalie me sourit et me relâcha. Emmett s'approcha et me serra à son tour dans une étreinte d'ours.

« **Belly'Bells, comme tu m'as manqué petite sœur.** »

« **Toi aussi**. »

Emmett s'écarta et je regarde Jasper qui ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Je lui tends les bras, il me sourit et me serre à son tour.

« **Je suis désolé…** »

« **Ne t'excuse pas, je te l'interdis,** je le coupe **. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Jasper. Tu n'as pas choisi, mais tu m'as manqué.** »

Je savais que Jasper s'en était voulu de m'abandonner. Il m'avait promis que plus jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, mais que pouvait-il faire face à sa famille ? Jasper me sourit et retourna aux côtés de Rosalie et Emmett. Je remarque que ses trois-là, semble distant avec les autres Cullen.

« **Bella,** cris le lutin en furie. **Comment se fait-il qu'eux tu acceptes qu'ils te prennent dans leurs bras et pas moi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie.** »

Je regarde Alice et le reste des Cullen et cette putain de Tanya pendu au bras de Fuckward qui me regarde pour l'un avec haine et l'autre avec convoitise. Je leurs décerne un sourire purement ironique.

« **Jane,** j'appelle. Jane nous rejoint en quelques secondes. **Alice, tu connais Jane ?** elle acquiesce méfiante. **Eh bien, Jane est ma meilleure amie. Toi, tu n'étais qu'un mensonge. Une meilleure amie ne vous cache pas quand votre petit ami vous trompe à peine un mois après que vous lui ayez sauvé la vie.** Je vois les yeux de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie s'écarquillé sous le choc de ma révélation et le sourire satisfait de Tanya. **Une meilleure amie ne vous abandonne pas quand vous en avez besoin. Vicky et Jane ont toujours été là pour moi, elles sont mes meilleures amies, mes sœurs.** »

Deux mains me prennent par la taille et je me retrouve coller contre le torse de mon vampire.

« **J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon fiancé, Alec Volturi**. »

Je vois la surprise dans les yeux de Carlisle, Esmée et Alice et la fureur et la convoitise dans ceux de Tanya et Edward. Rose, Emmett et Jasper nous sourit franchement.

« **Je te prévient mon gars, tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur et tu auras les Hale sur le dos,** déclare solennellement Emmett approuver par Rose et Jasper. »

Je rigole tandis que mon homme approuve silencieusement. Je me retourne et embrasse mon homme.

« **Vicky, tu veux bien accompagner nos invités à leurs chambres ?** »

Ma sœur acquiesce et leur demande de la suivre. Jasper m'arrête.

« **Bella, serait-il possible de te parler en privé, s'il-te-plaît ?** »

« **Jasper, non !** Hurle Alice. »

« **Je te conseil de te taire Alice. Je n'ai que trop entendu tes plaintes.** »

Alice baisse les yeux et suis sa famille. Je jette un regard à Fuckward qui ne m'as pas lâché des yeux, il me sourit et je détourne les yeux avec un soupire. Je peux voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Esmée et Carlisle, mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

« **Bien, suis-moi.** »

« **Jasper,** l'appelle Rosalie. **On vient avec toi.** »

Il accepte et je leur fais signe de me suivre. Alec m'embrasse et lui et Jane accompagne Vicky et Dem. Mon père et mes oncles repartent à leurs activités. Je nous emmène à mon salon priver. Une fois installer, je déploie mon bouclier pour qu'on ne soit pas déranger.

« **De quoi voulait-tu me parler, Jazz ?** »

Il sourit au surnom que je lui avais donné avant.

« **Voilà, depuis que tu n'es plus là, les choses ont changé dans notre famille et je ne sais pas pour Rosie et Em, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai découvert qu'Alice n'était pas ma vraie compagne, qu'elle m'avait trompé et menti pendant des années, qu'Edward avait fait la même chose avec toi, même si je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais me joindre à la garde Volturi. Je veux être là où est ma petite sœur.** »

Emmett et Rosalie se jetèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

« **Nous aussi,** me dit Rose. **Ma famille, c'est toi, Emmett et Jasper. J'ai longtemps considérer les autres Cullen comme ma famille, mais une famille ne fait pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Jasper à divorcer d'Alice et Emmett à prit mon nom. On ne veut plus rester avec eux et si Jasper rejoint les Volturi, alors nous aussi.** »

Je les regarde, je suis heureuse, mais je veux qu'ils soient sûr de leur choix.

« **Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière et vous devez savoir qu'ici, on se nourrit de sang humain.** »

« **Du moment qu'on ne me force pas à me nourrir d'enfant, ça me va,** déclare ma soeur **.** »

Je me lève et les serres dans mes bras, mon plan fonctionne et bien mieux que je l'espérais.

« **Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse. Vous faites partie de la famille, vous êtes des Volturi maintenant. Je l'annoncerais ce soir et bien sûr, vous aurez d'autre chambres maintenant que vous faites partis de la garde. Je voulais vous le demander, mais vous m'avez devancé.** »

« **Ce n'étais pas prévu, mais j'ai pris ma décision quand je t'ai vu,** me dit Jasper. »

« **Je vais prévenir papa et après il faut que j'aille chasser.** »

« **Peut-ont venir avec toi ?** Me demande Rosalie. **Puisqu'on a fait notre choix, autant commencer maintenant et j'ai hâte de voir de quoi j'aurais l'air avec les yeux rouge**. »

J'appelle Chelsea et lui demande de les conduire à leurs nouvelles chambres à l'étage des gardes. Je cours aussitôt rejoindre mon père qui se trouve avec mes oncles, ma tante et ma mère. Je saute dans les bras de mon père.

« **Oh papa, je suis si contente**. »

« **Qui y a-t-il ma fille ?** »

« **Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, viennent de nous rejoindre, ils m'ont fait la demande et j'ai accepté. J'ai demandé à Chelsea de leur donné des chambres**. »

« **Fantastique, ma chérie, je suis heureux pour toi**. »

« **Je l'annoncerais ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction des Cullen, surtout qu'ils ont accepté de boire du sang humain.** **Je vous laisse ont vas chasser, ça donnera plus d'effet pour ce soir.** »

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de chacun et rejoint les nouveaux membres de ma famille. On s'est rendu dans la ville pour chasser. J'adore voir la couleur du sang dans leurs yeux. Je les places sous une illusion le temps de rentrer jusqu'à leurs chambres au cas où ils croiseraient les Cullen. J'entraine Rosalie dans ma chambre pour nous préparer. Je lui donne une robe dos nu rouge qui lui colle à la peau ouverte sur le côté droit. Je porte pour ma part, une robe bustier de couleur gris clair et des escarpins noirs. Nous attendons que tous les invités soient dans la salle avant que je ne fasse mon entrée. Je me place sur mon trône entre ceux de père et oncle Caïus. Les invités s'inclinent devant nous. Je vois les Cullen qui cherchent Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Je souris et me lève. Le silence fait place dans la grande salle.

« **Mes chers amis, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Ange Charline Volturi, fille d'Aro et princesse de Volterra. Ce soir est une simple soirée entre ami, mais avant de commencé, j'aimerais vous présentez les nouveaux membres de la garde, ma sœur et mes frères, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper Volturi.** »

Les portes s'ouvrent sur eux. Ils entrent et se dirigent droit vers nous pour s'agenouiller devant moi. Vicky s'approche trois capes de la garde dans ses bras. Je me place devant Rosalie.

« **Rosalie Hale, accepte-tu de rejoindre la garde royale de la famille Volturi et servir tes Rois et ta princesse ?** »

« **J'accepte**. »

Je prends l'une des capes que je dépose sur ses épaules.

« **A partir d'aujourd'hui, au nom des Rois, je te fais membres de la garde et te nomme Rosalie Volturi**. »

Je me place devant Emmett.

« **Emmett Hale, accepte-tu de rejoindre la garde royale de la famille Volturi et servir tes Rois et ta princesse ?** »

« **J'accepte**. »

Je prends l'une des capes que je dépose sur ses épaules.

« **A partir d'aujourd'hui, au nom des Rois, je te fais membres de la garde et te nomme Emmett Volturi.** »

Je me place ensuite devant Jasper.

« **Jasper Hale, accepte-tu de rejoindre la garde royale de la famille Volturi et servir tes Rois et ta princesse ?** »

« **J'accepte**. »

Je prends l'une des capes que je dépose sur ses épaules.

« **A partir d'aujourd'hui, au nom des Rois, je te fais membres de la garde et te nomme Jasper Volturi.** »

Je me place devant mon trône.

« **Veuillez accueillir Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie Volturi.** »

Ils se relèvent et font face à la foule qui les acclament. Je vois les Cullen qui halètent à la vue des yeux rouges de ma sœur et mes frères. Je suis fier de notre effet et ne m'en cache pas. Mon père se lève et fait face aux inviter.

« **Mes amis, je vous invite à vous asseoir et dans quelques minutes, à écouter les merveilleuses voix des rossignols de Voltera pour ce soir.** »

Les acclamations retentissent dans la salle. Les rossignoles de Voltera sont réputer dans le monde depuis dix ans. Vicky m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine avec Heidi et Chelsea. Nous enfilons nos robes bustiers et jupes bouffantes assorties. La mienne est un bustier rouge et jupe noir, Vicky à la sienne, corset noir et jupe blanche, Chelsea à le bustier blanc et la jupe bleu nuit et celle d'Heidi est un bustier bleu nuit et jupe rouge. Nos chaussures à talons noirs enfilés, nous retournons dans la salle de réception. Tout le monde est installé à leur table, les Cullen jetant des regards mauvais à leurs anciens membres qui ne s'en occupe pas et discute avec leur nouvelle famille. Je vois Alec au piano qui se mets à jouer. J'entre en laissant ma voix raisonner.

.

 _Regardez-moi, je ne suis plus comme avant  
Car la petite fille que tu connais n'a plus le temps  
Elle a dû changé pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais là toucher  
J'ai la confiance en moi et je sais que j'arriverai.  
_  
 _Innocente, naïve et jeune t'avais trouvé.  
Le monde tu m'avait promis, mes rêves sont déchirés.  
Mais maintenant c'est fini, je te dis au revoir  
J'en ai marre d'être ici, je ne veux plus rien savoir  
J'ai regagné la force au profond de moi-même  
De bien fermer les portes et de casser la chaine._

{Refrain :}  
Regardez-moi, je ne suis plus comme avant  
Car la petite fille que tu connais n'a plus le temps  
Elle a dû changé pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais là toucher  
J'ai la confiance en moi et je sais que j'arriverai.

Regardez-moi...

 _Isolée du monde j'étais depuis longtemps.  
Si convaincue t'as volé tous mes sentiments.  
Je me sentais très mal tout à cause de toi.  
Et je sais que tu râles que je ne suis plus là maintenant.  
Ça m'a pris très longtemps mais j'ai su trouver.  
La raison de mon chagrin, il fallait se quitter._

Regardez-moi

Regardez-moi...

 _J'ai décidé de te quitter  
Tout seule j'ai dû recommencer  
Jamais tu as cru en moi  
T'as jamais su que je resterais pas_

{Refrain : x2}  
Regardez-moi, je ne suis plus comme avant  
Car la petite fille que tu connais n'a plus le temps  
Elle a dû changé pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais là toucher  
J'ai la confiance en moi et je sais que j'arriverai.

 _Regardez-moi..._

.

Les applaudissements retentissent suite à notre chanson. Victoria et moi nous plaçons au centre de la pièce. Heidi et Chelsea se mettent chacune assises à un bout de la table des Rois. Vicky et moi nous jetons un regard et nous sourions. Dem et Alec commence à jouer, lançant le tempo. J'avance et tourne autour de Vic en dansant.

.

 _J'ai vu des fées maléfiques  
Me barrer le chemin  
Goûté aux effets toxiques  
Des hommes et leur venin  
_  
 **J'ai défait le vent  
Inversé le temps  
Pour retrouver tes pas  
Tué mes démons  
Bravé les tourments  
Pour arriver à toi**

[Refrain : Ange et Victoria]  
Y a quelque chose de magique  
Entre toi et moi  
C'est comme un champ  
Magnétique  
Qui ne s'explique pas  
Y a quelque chose de physique

Qui défie les lois  
Un charme ésotérique  
Entre toi et moi

 _J'ai vu nos âmes héroïques  
S'aimer dans les étoiles  
Dans une course fantastique  
Sur le chemin du Graal_

 **J'ai défié tes nuits  
Chassé les esprits  
Qui troublaient ma foi  
J'ai veillé tes jours  
Invoqué l'amour  
Pour arriver à toi  
**

[Refrain : Ange et Victoria]  
Y a quelque chose de magique  
Entre toi et moi  
C'est comme un champ  
Magnétique  
Qui ne s'explique pas  
Y a quelque chose de physique  
Qui défie les lois  
Un charme ésotérique  
Entre toi et moi

J'irai changer tes larmes en perles d'or  
Je veux penser au-delà de nos corps  
J'irai danser jusqu'à briser le sort  
Pour t'aimer à mort 

[Refrain : Ange et Victoria]  
Y a quelque chose de magique  
Entre toi et moi  
C'est comme un champ  
Magnétique  
Qui ne s'explique pas  
Y a quelque chose de physique  
Qui défie les lois  
Un charme ésotérique  
Entre toi et moi

Un charme ésotérique  
Entre toi et moi

.

Les filles nous rejoignent et la chanson suivante débute.

.

 _Quand les autres sommeillent  
Les gens comme nous se réveillent  
Reflets de feu ardent_

 _Dans nos yeux de serpent_  
 **Le plus doux des** venins  
 **Nous tiendra jusqu'à** demain  
 **Quand le soleil** s'endort  
 **On en redemande** encore  
 _On se suit à la chaîne_  
1 2, 1 2 3  
 **On se déchaîne**  
C.O.B.R.A.

Refrain :  
Le sang des bohèmes  
Coule dans nos veines  
 **Viens vers moi**  
 _Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra  
_Porter notre emblème  
Les yeux sur la scène  
 **Viens vers moi  
** [Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra]  
*Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra*

 **Quand les autres s'éveillent  
Que tout semble pareil  
Reflets de ciel argent  
Dans nos yeux de diamant  
** _Le plus doux des_ poisons _  
Se répand par_ millions _  
Quand le soleil_ s'endort _  
On recommence_ encore _  
_ **On se suit à la chaîne  
** 1 2, 1 2 3  
 _On se déchaîne_  
C.O.B.R.A.

Refrain  
Le sang des bohèmes  
Coule dans nos veines  
 **Viens vers moi**  
 _Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra  
_Porter notre emblème  
Les yeux sur la scène  
 **Viens vers moi  
** [Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra]  
*Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra*

 _Quand les autres sommeillent  
Les gens comme nous se réveillent  
Reflets de feu ardent_

 _Dans nos yeux de serpent_

 _Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra  
Le cobra dansera  
_

C.O.B.R.A.

C.O.B.R.A.

Le sang des bohèmes  
Coule dans nos veines  
 **Viens vers moi**  
 _Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra  
_Porter notre emblème  
Les yeux sur la scène  
 **Viens vers moi  
** Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra

C.O.B.R.A.  
Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra

C.O.B.R.A.  
Le cobra dansera  
Pour qui le suivra

.

Heidi et Chelsea partent s'assoir à leur place. Alec et Dem nous amènent chacune une chaise et une guitare. Nos hommes nous embrassent avant de rejoindre eux aussi leur place. Vic et moi nous asseyons.

« Voilà la dernière chanson de la soirée. C'est une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a dix ans avant ma transformation. Elle n'a jamais été chanter en public auparavant, seule ma sœur Vicky et moi-même la connaissons. Vous la découvrez pour la première fois en même temps que les membres de notre famille. »

Vicky et moi nous mettons à gratter nos guitares et je commence à chanter.

.

 _Elle reste des heures dans le noir.  
Se nourrit de la peur qu'on la détruise, en un regard.  
Un gramme de moins est une victoire.  
Elle ignore que le pire juge est dans son miroir._

Affaiblit, cernée, elle danse !  
 _Elle danse._  
Son cœur s'emballe, en silence !  
 _Elle part !_

 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !  
Ce monde l'ennuie.  
_Renie son corps autant que son esprit.  
 _Elle vit dans ses rêves, pour mieux se fuir !  
_ Elle oublie la faim, elle oublie le pire.  
 _Quand elle vit dans ses rêves._

 _Elle perd ses couleurs quand elle s'égare.  
Creuse chacune de ses formes.  
Sculpté son corps est un art.  
Elle vomit sa rage, son désespoir._

 _Déchire les belles images, qui font son histoire._

Assombrie, vidée, elle danse !  
 _Elle danse._  
Pour s'évanouir, en silence !  
 _Trop tard._

 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !  
Ce monde l'ennuie.  
_Renie son corps autant que son esprit.  
 _Elle vit dans ses rêves, pour mieux se fuir !  
_ Elle oublie la faim, elle oublie le pire.

 _La belle s'en est aller.  
Là-bas peut-elle encore rêver ?  
A-t-elle appris à s'aimer ? _

**La belle s'en est aller.  
Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas su l'aider !?  
L'aider !  
**  
 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !  
Ce monde l'ennuie.  
_Renie son corps autant que son esprit.  
 _Elle vit dans ses rêves, pour mieux se fuir !_  
Elle oublie la faim, elle oublie le pire.

 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !_

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !_

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

Dans ses rêves !

 _Elle vit dans ses rêves !_

.

Le silence règne à la fin de la chanson. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai écrit. J'étais encore humaine et vivais encore à Forks, Edward m'avait abandonné, Jacob m'avait tourné le dos et j'étais plus seule que jamais. Cette chanson était une façon de m'exprimer et la raison pour laquelle je la jouais aujourd'hui était un début pour faire réagir les Cullen et surtout Edward. Je voulais qu'il sache à quel point ils m'avaient détruit. Alec vint me rejoindre et me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris à nos invités. Ma famille nous applaudit, aussitôt le reste de la salle en fin de même et l'ambiance s'allégea. Alec m'embrassa et m'emmena à notre table.

« **Tu étais parfaite, mon ange.** »

« **Merci. Je t'aime,** chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. »

« **Je t'aime aussi.** »

Mon père se leva.

« **Mes amis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les voix de nos quatre anges de Voltera. Que la soirée continue et passez un bon moment.** »

Aro se rassit et les conversations reprirent. Rose, Em et Jazz nous rejoignirent à notre table et nous félicitèrent. On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec les invités, mais ma famille prit bien soin de ne jamais laisser l'occasion aux Cullen de nous approcher Em, Jazz, Rose et moi. A la fin de la soirée, ont rejoint tous nos chambres pour nous reposer un peu, demain continuerais les hostilités.

.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 2_

.

.

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. En ce qui concerne les chansons, l** **a première chanson est** _ **Regardez-moi de Jessy**_ **. La seconde est** _ **Quelque chose de magique de la comédie musical Les trois mousquetaires**_ **. La troisième est** _ **C.O.B.R.A. de Marie May**_ **. La quatrième est** _ **Dans ses rêves de Eskemo**_ **.**

 **Bisous, bisous**

 **Ellyssa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : La voix du cœur.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Quand Edward abandonne Bella une nouvelle fois, Victoria la trouve, mais au lieu de la tuer, elle l'emmène avec elle. Dès lors, les deux jeunes femmes deviennent très proches et membres à part entière des Volturi. BS/AV

.

.

Chapitre 3.

.

.

Chanson :

 _Paroles de Bella en Italique_

 **Paroles de Victoria en Gras**

[Paroles d'Heidi]

*Paroles de Chelsea*

Paroles à plusieurs en souligné

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Voilà maintenait deux jour que Em, Rose et Jazz ont rejoint les Volturi. Il est assez comique de voir les Cullen leur courir après pour leur parler où encore essayer de les faire culpabiliser de mettre un terme à la vie de pauvre humains comme dit si bien « maman Esmée ». j'ai bien rigoler ce jour là. J'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Rose et Jasper quand Esmée et Alice sont arriver. Rose et Jazz était assit à une table au centre de la pièce. J'étais quand à moi derrière l'une des étagères à chercher un ouvrage récemment acquit par oncle Marcus, quand j'avais entendue les éclats de voix de cette chienne de pixie.

.

 _ **(Flash-back)**_

Je passais légèrement dans les rayons à la recherche du dernier roman qu'oncle Marcus venait de ramener de son voyage. J'avais entraîner Rose et Jazz avec moi, il appréciait autant que moi un bon livre. Avec Rose, ont avait laisser Em entre les mains de Félix, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, tout deux avaient le même caractère et aimaient autant les farces l'un que l'autre. J'avais enfin réussis à mettre la main sur l'ouvrage quand j'entendis un horrible son.

« **Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? Rejoindre les Volturi, ce sont des monstres,** hurla la pixie femelle. »

« **Alors tu qualifie Ange de monstre ?** Déclara simplement Jazz en tournant la page de son livre. »

Je m'approchais en silence et m'adossais contre l'étagère. Seul Rose et Jazz savaient que j'étais là. J'observais en silence.

« **Elle a changer. Elle est comme eux et elle est en train de vous éloigner de nous, elle fait de vous des monstres,** lui répondit Alice. »

« **Rosalie, Jasper, mes enfants, comment pouvez vous tuer de pauvre humains ?** »

Je m'avançais cacher par mon bouclier. Rosalie croisa mon regard, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Je dépassais Alice et Esmée qui se rendirent enfin compte de ma présence et m'installais sur la table aux côtés de Jasper. Je glissais mes doigts dans les cheveux de Jasper qui se laissa faire et ronronna légèrement de bien-être sous les regards horrifiés des Cullen, aussi bien par ma présence que par la réaction de mon frère. Je pose le livre sur la table et fixe Alice et Esmée.

« **Tu sais que je pourrais te faire punir pour tes parole Alice ? Oser insulté les Volturi et dans leur demeure en plus, c'est courageux de ta part, suicidaire, mais courageux.** »

J'eus le plaisir de les voir frémir. En deux jours, ils avaient eux le temps d'entendre les rumeurs de couloirs me concernant. Certaines étaient vrais, d'autres un peux exagérés et quelques unes purement inventer par les gardes spécialement pour les Cullen. Mais toutes avaient le même message, ne pas faire chier Ange Volturi.

« **Quand à vos paroles Esmée, si vous aviez écouter correctement, vous sauriez que nous ne nous nourrissons que de criminels, des humains de la pire espèce, ceux qui sont corrompu dans leurs âmes. En conclusion, nous ne tuons pas d'innocents, nous en sauvons. Autre chose ?** »

« **Tu m'a volé mon compagnon,** hurla Alice. »

J'éclatais de rire et laissais mon visage perdre toute expression. Les cris d'Alice avaient finit par alerter d'autre personne, je pouvais les sentir arriver.

« **Jasper n'a jamais été ton compagnon. De plus,** j'attrapais le menton de Jasper et l'obligeait à me regarder, **il rencontrera bientôt sa compagne.** Les yeux de Jasper brillèrent d'espoir, je me tournais vers Alice. **Je sais que tu te mettra entre eux, je n'attend que ça.** Je descendis de la table et me postais devant la pixie. **Sache que je ferais tout pour que ma famille soit heureuse et si ça signifie t'éliminer, je n'hésiterais pas. Tu ne sera une perte pour personne.** »

Car, oui, je savais qui était la futur compagne de Jasper et je savais aussi qu'elle serait bientôt là. Je pris mon livre et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Jasper et Rosalie en firent de même sans un regard pour les femelles Cullen. Sur le chemin, je croisais Edward et Carlisle, je leur offris un merveilleux sourire. Ils s'écartèrent de moi, une lueur de peur dans leurs yeux. Je souriais tout en rejoignant mon étude accompagner de Jazz et Rose. Mon plan prenait forme et à la fin, le clan Cullen n'existerait plus.

 _ **(Fin du flash-back)**_

.

J'étais coucher sur mon chéri dans notre lit en train de l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Jane et Victoria entrèrent dans notre chambre sans permission, encore une fois. Alec soupira et resserra le draps sur nos corps nus. Je souris et blottis ma tête dans son cou.

« **Que nous vos cet entrain mes chères sœurs,** demanda Alec. »

« **Nous avons une grande nouvelle,** exposa joyeusement Jane. »

« **Et quel est donc cette si grande nouvelle, qui vaut la peine que vous veniez nous interrompre ?** Questionna mon amour d'une voix calme, trop calme. »

« **Maggie arrive,** lâcha Victoria en sautillant. »

Alec grogna tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

« **C'est super les filles, mais à moins que vous ayez envie de me voir faire l'amour à mon homme, votre frère, je vous conseille de partir maintenant.** »

Je me redressais laissant le draps glisser le long de mon dos. Alec me regarda avec convoitise et posa ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je m'empalais directement sur son érection. Jane poussa un cris.

« **Ah, non, non, non, tout mais pas ça. Ahhhhhh !** Hurla Jane en sortant de la chambre suivit par les rires de Victoria qui fermera la porte derrière elle. »

« **Où en étions nous ?** »

Alec me cloua au matelas, une de mes jambes sur son épaule et s'enfonça en moi avec force.

« **Ici,** dit-il avant de me faire l'amour pour les heures suivantes. »

.

.

Je courais dans les couloirs du château, Jasper à ma suite. Je l'avais entraîner, ne lui laissant pas le choix que de me suivre, lui disant que j'avais une grande surprise pour lui. J'arrivais dans la salle du trône où était réunit, ma famille, les gardes et quelques invités et là, je vis celle que j'attendais avec impatience.

« **Maggie** , criais-je. »

Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux long, bouclés et cuivré foncé se retourna en criant mon nom. La seconde suivante, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'avais rencontrer Maggie et ses parents quatre ans plus tôt, ils avaient demander l'aide des Volturi pour détruire une armée de nouveau-né qui faisait des dégâts sur leur territoire. Dès notre, rencontre, nous étions tout de suite devenue amie, j'adorais Maggie et je savais grâce à mes dons qu'elle était celle déstiné à Jasper.

« **Maggie, tu m'a manqué.** »

« **Toi aussi, Ange. J'avais hâte de venir.** »

« **J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.** J'attirais Maggie près de Jasper. **Maggie, voici Jasper. Jasper, mon amie Maggie.** »

Je souriais tandis que leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un à l'autre. Jasper sourit à Maggie et lui prit la main. Il se présenta en lui offrant un baisemain. Enfin, ils s'étaient trouver. J'entendais derrière moi Liam et Siobhan qui demandait se qui se passait.

« **Ils sont compagnons,** déclara simplement Marcus. »

Siobhan poussa un cris et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Maggie baissa timidement la tête avant de me regarder. Elle me sourit et sauta dans mes bras en me murmurant d'innombrable merci. J'étais si contente pour eux. Je vis Alice entrée et se jetée comme une furie sur Maggie, mais ne put l'atteindre car elle fut repousser par mon bouclier. Aussitôt, Démétri, Félix et Jane furent sur elle. Il la saisirent et l'amenèrent aux pieds de mon père et de mes oncles qui n'étaient pas du tout content contrairement à moi. J'avais volontairement envoyer une vision à Alice de la rencontre de Jasper et Maggie, je savais que ça faisait des années qu'elle empêchait qu'ils ne se trouvent et connaissant son caractère possessif, je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Jasper tenait Maggie dans ses bras en signe de protection envers sa compagne.

« **Puis-je savoir se qu'il vous prend Alice Cullen, pour oser attaquer mes invités et une amie proche de la princesse qui plus ait ?** Questionna calmement mon père. »

« **Il est à moi, Jasper est mon compagnon. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle gâche tout maintenant.** »

Je vis Esmée, Carlisle et Edward se figé à ses paroles. Alice était inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait, la colère lui ayant fait perdre toute rationalité.

« **Il ne l'est point,** déclara Marcus, **il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.** »

« Que voulait vous dire par _vous n'avez pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle gâche tout maintenant ?_ Interrogea Caïus. »

Alice trembla légèrement, mais garda le silence. Mon père s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue d'Alice. Tout le monde pu voir les yeux d'Aro s'écarquiller d'horreur, et son visage devenir totalement dénué d'émotion, quelque chose qui n'était généralement pas bon.

« **Oh, petite Alice, vous me décevez. Ce que vous avez fait et une chose horrible, non seulement vous avez empêcher deux âme sœur de se trouver, mais en plus vous avez tenter de faire tuer l'un deux et mentit à l'autre en prétendant être sa compagne en toute connaissance de cause. Vous connaissez la sentence pour cela. Thanatos !** Claqua la voix d'Aro. »

A la fin, je réalisais la teneur des paroles de mon père, il avait vu se que je savais et plus encore. Alice Cullen était condamner à mort pour ses crimes. Alice se débattit et réussit à échapper à Félix et Démétri. Elle s'élança vers la sortie, mais ne put l'atteindre. Les porte claquèrent et se fermèrent avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Les gardes et les invités s'écartèrent tandis que les Rois et leurs épouses rejoignaient les trônes. Démétri, Jane et Alec entraînèrent Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avec eux. Tous connaissait la crainte que procurait le nom de Thanatos, mais rare étaient ceux qui connaissaient son identité. Les Cullen regardèrent Alice horrifiés. Aro les détailla quelques minutes.

« **Cullen, étiez vous au courant des fait d'Alice.** »

« **Non !** Déclarèrent les trois Cullen restant. »

« **Vrai !** Approuva Maggie grâce à son don. »

Mon père me porta un regard et j'acquiesçais la véracité de ses paroles.

« **Alice Cullen, pour vos crimes, vous êtes condamner à mort.** »

Se voyant acculer, Alice se jeta sur moi, un main sur ma gorge et un couteau et me prit en otage, sous les regards calmes des Volturi, inquiets de Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, qui étaient tous trois prêt à la démembré et choqués des Invités. Je fermais les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient devenus noirs d'encres et parcourus d'éclats écarlates.

« **Vous ne me tuerez pas. Laissez moi partir ou je tue votre précieuse petite Ange,** cracha Alice. »

A la surprise de tous, Maggie éclata de rire. Tout les regards se portèrent sur elle. Les Volturi et quelques uns des invités souriaient.

« **Pauvre folle, tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu as provoquer la colère de Thanatos et tu devra en assumer les conséquences.** »

« **A, oui ? Et ou est ton fameux Thanatos, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur pour que l'ont craigne les Volturi.** »

« I **diote,** sourit Maggie. **Thanatos est la personnification de la mort dans la mythologie grecque et la mort à toujours était représenter par une femme. Apprend avant de mourir, petite voyante, que la mort, tu là tiens entre tes mains.** »

Alice se figea. J'ouvris mes yeux alors que mes cheveux s'assombrirent et devinrent noirs à leurs tours. Des éclairs noirs parcoururent mes bras et frappèrent Alice de plein fouet. Ce que les Cullen ne savaient pas et n'avaient jamais sus, c'est que j'étais capable de copier les dons des vampires. Humaine, je ne le contrôlais pas, la morsures de James m'avait donné un peut plus de contrôle, mais mon changement m'avait donné un contrôle totale. Je tendis la main vers Alice le sol sous ses pieds se mit à remuer et l'attraper. Alice se retrouva piéger et ne pus plus bouger. Un feu se répandit tout autour d'elle la faisant paniqué et crier. L'anneau de feu se resserra et l'enveloppa, quelque secondes plus tard, Alice Cullen n'était plus. Carlisle, Esmée, Tanya et Edward me regardaient avec haine et peur. Un doux mélange à mes yeux. Alec m'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux qui reprirent leur couleur naturel. Je vis Vicky me sourire et je l'entendis clairement pensé.

« Une de moins, plus que quatre à qui le tour ? »


End file.
